What The Hell Happened To You!
by Raven Sforz
Summary: One-shot, Yaoi, LietPol, smut. Based on the "While You Were Gone" strip. Poland catches glimpse of Lithuania's scars and throws a hissy fit over it. After that, their true feelings come to light.


**Author's note: **I had a disclaimer, but I eated it. So have this instead: not mine, not real, not meant to offend. Go complain to Hidekaz Himaruya.

There is an explanation behind this strange thing I call a one-shot. I hadn't written smut in about a year, and last time I tried, I found it so hard, that I had to give it up and leave it unfinished, which is NOT my style at all. So after **vicucha-sc** forced-I mean, came up with a brilliant challenge to get me back in shape, I had to prove it to myself that I still could do this. And I'm quite satisfied with the result, too!

Also, I had wanted to write something about this pairing for a while, but every attempt at multichapter/plots/anything had been phail.

_Warnings_: This is totally LietPol yaoi, and it has, like, a lemon in it. But seriously, it's like, the whole story is totally a lemon and stuff. Might be a little OOC, but I didn't care much about that this time. Also, part of this hasn't been proofread, so if you spot any unforgivable insults to the English language, feel free to hit me with frying pans.

...Hey, I'd actually _like_ that!

**_

* * *

_**

**_What the hell happened to you?_**

**Based on the strip "While You Were Gone"**

_By Raven Sforz_

Poland sat on the couch and hid his face into his hands, trying to calm down. Lithuania could come in at any second, and he couldn't let his friend see him like this. He took in deep long breaths, fighting the images away from his mind, struggling to control the raging fire he felt coiling inside him like a caged monster.

_Scars covered his friend's back, some more recent, others faint, as if they had been inflicted years ago…_

'Damn Russia!' he thought, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. 'He's totally paying for what he's done to Liet!'

And to think Lithuania always seemed so cheerful and relaxed… The mere idea of someone hurting him in that way was unconceivable, let alone doing it multiple times, enough to leave permanent marks on the lovable country's back. What had Lithuania done? Which actions could be deemed worthy of such punishment? Was Liet even _capable _of doing something wrong?

'Cool down, cool down' Poland desperately told himself, gripping his hair. Tears of rage and frustration prickled at his eyes, which were fixed on the carpeted floor below his feet. 'If he comes in and sees you like this… Just chill…'

But he couldn't shake away the feeling that Lithuania had done so much for him, and he hadn't been able to protect him like he had promised to.

'Am I… Really, like, totally selfish? Is that why Liet ended up hurt? Is it my fault for not stopping Russia?'

Poland heard footsteps coming his way, and he wiped away a tear just as the door slid open and Lithuania stepped in, wearing a pair of light blue shorts, a white sleeveless undershirt, and a towel over his shoulders. His hair was dripping wet, and his face was a little flushed from the heat of the bathroom. He smiled at Poland, and the blond country attempted to return it in his usual way. He only half-succeeded.

"Thanks a lot, Poland" Lithuania said, tilting his head to the side. Poland waved it off and moved closer to the end of the couch, so his friend could sit beside him.

"You're, like, totally welcome" his voice lacked its usual conviction and energy, but Lithuania didn't comment on it, and Poland felt safe. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, surfing through the channels, searching for something good – something to distract him from the (ironically) _scarring_ image he had glimpsed while trying to play an innocent prank on his friend.

He hadn't had the heart to do it after what he had witnessed.

Lithuania bent forward, propping his elbows up on his knees and resting his chin between his hands, and Poland carefully placed a hand on his back, trying to make it look as casual as possible. Lithuania shuddered, turning to him with a questioning look; and something in his eyes made the monster inside Poland, which had been quietly munching on its own claws since Liet entered the room, go back to roaring and tearing at the blonde's insides. Poland frowned, his lips trembling.

"W-What?" he asked, making it look as if Lithuania was the one acting strange, and not the other way around. The brunette blinked.

"Oh. No, it's nothing."

"Mh" Poland's eyes went back to the screen. An idea occurred to him then, and although it was dangerous, he put it into practice immediately. "You're, like, acting all funny and stuff, Liet. There's totally something on your mind, ne?"

Lithuania blushed lightly, his smile back in full force, and Poland wanted to slap him. 'Liar! Total liar! Tell me the truth, like, I'm supposed to be your friend!'.

"I'm just happy to be back" Lithuania said, and Poland nodded. He had to press some more; if he forced his friend to speak more and more, perhaps the brunette would end up confessing Russia's abuse, and Poland wouldn't need to tell him he had seen the scars on his back…

_He could see it too clearly, as if he had been there, Russia laughing in that twisted way of his, Lithuania bleeding and crying and begging for mercy…_

His hand tightened in Lithuania's undershirt, and he blinked back tears once again. 'Poor Liet… My poor friend… I didn't know what you were going through! Why didn't you call? Did you think I wouldn't care?'

_Well, you never paid much attention whenever he phoned_, his conscience told him – and why did it sound so much like Liet? Poland's inner self pouted. _Perhaps he never said it straight out, but if you had paid attention to his voice, to his tone, to the way he spoke, if you had read between the lines…_

Perhaps he could've realized it sooner. Perhaps he could've done something…

"Poland? Poland! What's wrong?"

Poland looked up, sniffing lightly. He hadn't realized the tears had overflowed his eyes and were now sliding down his flushed cheeks, unstoppable. Lithuania panicked, pulling the towel off his shoulders and using it to gently wipe away his friend's tears. Poland closed his eyes, looking down.

"L-Liet…"

"What is it?" Lithuania asked softly, scooting closer to his friend, grabbing Poland's left hand between his own. Poland sighed shakily before lifting his gaze back up, his eyes meeting Lithuania's, green on green. The blonde bit his lip, embarrassment making his cheeks redden even more than they already were.

"I-I… I-I saw…"

"Mh?"

"W-When you were, like, sh-showering… I-I saw…"

Lithuania gasped, blushing madly, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. Sensing the misunderstanding, Poland huffed, looking away sheepishly.

"L-Like, no, n-not _that_!"

"O-Oh…!"

"I mean… I-I, like, saw those… Y-You totally have _scars _on your back."

Poland looked at his friend again; Lithuania merely stared, trembling only the slightest bit, his face going from cherry red to paper white in the blink of an eye. His fingers squeezed Poland's hand a bit, and the blonde squeezed back, searching deeply into Lithuania's eyes for a hint about the brunette's feelings.

"What the hell happened to you?" the blonde asked, voice barely above a whisper, and Lithuania broke down, hanging his head in sorrow and shame as all the suffering he'd gone through during his time at Russia's place came crashing down on him, and for the first time since his reunion with Poland he let himself fall into his friend's arms, searching for refuge from the haunting memories.

Poland held the trembling form close, running his hands through Lithuania's hair and then down his back, slowly, as if trying to wipe away the marks of Russia's ownership. Lithuania didn't cry, not even shed a tear; he let Poland hold him until his trembling subdued and he was able to relax, his head on the other's shoulder. Their hands were still held together tightly, fingers intertwined.

"Liet…"

"I'm sorry."

"This is totally fucked up, Liet! Like, that guy's so paying for what he did to you! Did he, like, whip you and things?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it i-in so much detail…"

"Then he totally did. Gosh, Liet…"

Poland rested his head atop Lithuania's. His hair was still damp, but the blonde didn't mind it; he inhaled deeply, relishing in the fresh smell of shampoo. Lithuania's free arm encircled Poland's waist, keeping the other close. His warmth comforted the brunette, made him feel safe – and strong, like when they used to fight together.

"I'm so sorry" Poland admitted, his voice shaky, eyes burning with fresh tears. "I-I totally should've been there for you… I-I promise not to be so, like, selfish from now on, okay?"

"Okay" Lithuania nodded lightly, smiling. There was no point in denying it and telling Poland that he wasn't selfish, because Lithuania himself had sometimes suffered because of it. Besides, Poland finally was showing him affection, like he had always dreamed his friend would.

Poland shifted, placing his arm around Lithuania's neck, and the brunette realized the blond country was almost sitting on his lap, his legs draped over Lithuania's. Poland was wearing jeans and a hot pink long-sleeved top, which was a bit too big for him and showed his shoulders and the straps of the green undershirt he wore below. Lithuania looked up into Poland's eyes, and found him smiling at him in that way only he had, that smile that was distinctly and uniquely his. Their fingers were still entwined, their hands resting on Poland's thigh.

Lithuania didn't dare speak, couldn't get himself to break that moment, and he couldn't shake off the thought that Poland was simply _beautiful._

Poland inched closer. Lithuania didn't pull back.

The first kiss was shy, a brush of lips against lips, and Lithuania broke it quickly, looking away with a furious blush on his cheeks. Unsatisfied, Poland grabbed his face with both hands, carefully, and pulled their lips together again. This time, the brunette relaxed, knowing Poland wanted this as much as he did, and he let himself kiss back, shyly deepening the kiss when Poland parted his lips invitingly.

Poland tasted sweet – Lithuania was sure he had been chewing gum or something before. He licked around the inside of Poland's mouth, tasting him, and the blonde made a small sound in the back of his throat that sent the brunette's mind reeling. He had never thought about his friend in this way before… But after the time they had spent apart, after everything he'd been through, he was dead sure he would fall for Poland. And the blonde's thoughts seemed to be going along the same lines, judging by the way his arms tightened around Lithuania's neck, fingers gripping brown hair, holding on for dear life.

When they broke apart for air, Lithuania lifted a hand to touch Poland's cheek, and the blonde sighed shakily, his eyes still closed.

"They'll never take you away again" he whispered, pressing his lips to Lithuania's briefly for emphasis. "Like, never, never again. I promise you."

"Poland…"

"Just… Kiss me, Liet…"

Lithuania more than happily complied, the kiss becoming bolder, tongues fighting for dominance, their arms tightening around each other. Poland pushed Lithuania back onto the couch, moving so he was lying between the brunette's legs, their hips pressed flush together. Neither of them seemed to notice until one of them moved and made them both shudder. Poland broke the kiss and propped himself up on his elbows, smiling down at Lithuania's trembling, panting form underneath him. Lithuania's green eyes were shut tightly, his cheeks as red as they could go. Poland smiled fondly at this, balancing his weight on one elbow as he flicked a few brown bangs off his friend's face.

"God, Liet, you look totally _hot_…"

Lithuania smiled, and moaned softly when Poland leaned in, pressing his lips to the brunette's neck. The blonde shifted to get more comfortable, the movement making both of them stifle gasps again. Lithuania fought the temptation to arch upwards, and tilted his head back instead, giving Poland more access to the sensitive flesh on his neck. He had the feeling they were going too fast, that any normal couple would've taken some time to sort their feelings out; but everything he did with Poland felt so natural and so _right_, that he couldn't get himself to stop Poland and voice his fears. He was surprised by his own reactions to Poland's attentions and the way he wanted – _needed _– the other to go on, to go further.

"P-Poland…" he sighed, and the blonde kissed his jaw and mumbled a vague _Mh?_ "Ah… T-This is…"

"Do you like it?" the blonde smirked, pulling away to look at his stuttering partner's face. "Heh, like, I don't need to ask. You're totally loving this."

Lithuania noticed Poland was – subtly – giving him the chance to say 'no'. This was his opportunity to back down, get away, take two or three cold showers and then sort out his feelings for his friend. That would be the most sensible thing to do.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Yes."

Okay, that hadn't gone as planned. Poland smiled victoriously and moved up to claim Lithuania's lips again, their hips rubbing together once again. Poland moaned into the kiss, his self control breaking as he shifted again, purposefully, slowly building up friction. Lithuania writhed and groaned beneath him, hands clawing at his back, sliding under his clothes to directly graze his skin. Poland mewled in appreciation at the contact, shivering and grinding his hips into his friend's, feeling the temperature in the room raising alarmingly. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Lithuania's as both of them tried to regain their breath. The noises the brunette made whenever Poland moved against him were making the blonde's blood boil. He could've never guessed the usually introverted country would be so _vocal_ – no complaints, though.

Only when Lithuania's fingers found the hem of his pants did a – somewhat – logical thought enter his mind, and Poland reached behind himself to grab Lithuania's wrists, stopping him.

"W-Wait, Liet…"

The brunette's eyes widened, and he pulled his hands away as if they had been burnt.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Poland! I-I thought…! A-Am I going too fast?"

Poland raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? 'Course not, like, just chill, Liet. I'm totally up for this" he reassured him with a smile and a quick kiss. "But I think we should, like, move to a more comfortable place and stuff, mh?"

"Oh" Lithuania blushed guiltily, looking away, and Poland chuckled and playfully kissed his cheek.

"Silly. Now… Like, we have to get up."

Lithuania pouted, and then smiled, wrapping his arms around Poland and sitting up. The blonde let out a small yelp as he found himself lifted off the couch and into the air, Lithuania holding him bridal-style in his arms. Poland blushed and looked away, embarrassed, vaguely pointing in the direction of his room. He didn't speak again until Lithuania set him down on his small bed and sat down next to him. Only then did he reach for the brunette's shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together for a good minute before pulling away, pouting.

"That was totally embarrassing!"

Lithuania blinked, and then smiled knowingly.

"You're mad because you liked it."

"S-Shut up!"

"Mh, you're so cute."

Poland tried to keep his lips sealed tightly when Lithuania kissed him, but he lost the fight as soon as his friend's tongue flicked out to lick his lips. The brunette crawled on top of him, and Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania's neck and one leg around his waist, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed together again. Lithuania groaned and, taking advantage of the control he had regained, showered Poland's neck and shoulders with teasing butterfly kisses. The blonde squirmed and gasped, bucking up against him.

"H-Hm… Liet… L-Liet…"

Lithuania felt Poland pushing his chest gently, and he gave his neck one last lustful lick before pulling back. The blond country sat up a bit, and pulled off his pink top, leaving only the tight undershirt on. Then he lied back down, grabbing Lithuania's shoulders and pulling him down again, hugging him tightly.

"I've totally missed you."

"Mh… I've missed you too, Poland, you don't know how much…"

The heartfelt words were punctuated by a long kiss. Poland sighed, running his hands across Lithuania's back.

_Those scars… I want to wipe them away…_

"I think I love you" he confessed. The words took a few seconds to sink in, and then Lithuania kissed him again, deeply.

"I think I love you too" he replied, breathlessly, once he pulled away. Poland blushed, his eyes glinting briefly before they fell closed, and Lithuania leaned in for another kiss. The blonde's hands found the hem of Lithuania's shirt, and he tugged at it anxiously. Lithuania hesitated at first, but finally gave up and moved away, allowing his friend to take the white undershirt off him. Poland's hands immediately went to his back, the blonde biting his lower lip when he felt the roughness of the scars under his fingertips. Lithuania winced and smiled sadly when Poland touched a recent wound, not fully healed yet. Poland looked deeply upset.

"Totally not fair…"

"Leave it alone, Poland."

"T-This… This is, like, so unfair…"

"Poland. Hey" Lithuania placed his hands on his friend's cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. "Forget it, please? For me?"

Poland blinked, and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make you totally forget about that" he promised, pulling Lithuania down, wrapping both legs around the brunette's hips as his fingers ghosted over his friend's scars one last time, and then moved to his chest, caressing him slowly, gently. Lithuania sighed, the arm he was using to support himself trembling, his free hand sliding under Poland's shirt and caressing his side. Their bodies started moving, rubbing and grinding against each other. Lithuania hid his face in the crook of Poland's neck, panting softly, moaning when the blonde's fingers found his nipples and started toying with them. Poland smirked and hummed in approval as his friend kissed and licked his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat.

Poland's hands moved down Lithuania's abdomen to the hem of his shorts, and the brunette tugged on the blonde's green shirt, giving him a playful glare.

"Fair's fair, right?"

Poland's eyes shifted to the side, avoiding Lithuania's, and the brunette country chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"N-No!"

"Poland…"

"…A-A little. Maybe."

"Silly" Lithuania imitated him, kissing his forehead and sitting up. Poland did as well, and they sheepishly removed what was left of their clothing – everything was thrown haphazardly to the side, clothes falling off the bed and onto the floor. There was a tense moment of silence, in which Poland stared at his brunette friend while Lithuania looked away, insecurity etched on his face. The blonde's eyebrows went up.

"Turn around, Liet."

"P-Poland…"

"Turn around. Like, now."

"N-No" Lithuania's voice was a faint, pleading murmur. He couldn't believe they were sitting there on Poland's bed, both naked and flushed and aroused, talking about _this_ instead of enjoying themselves. This swinging back and forth between arousal and anxiety was driving him crazy. "Poland, _please_, can't we just…?"

But the expression on Poland's flushed face admitted no rebuttals. Lithuania sighed in defeat and turned around, exposing his scarred back to his friend. The blonde crawled over to him, taking a second to cool down before leaning in, pressing his lips to one of the biggest scars. A shiver shook Lithuania's body, his head lolling back as his friend showered his back with heartfelt kisses, as if trying to erase the scars with his lips.

Every kiss went right through to Lithuania's heart, making him tremble with something else than just nervousness and fear.

Just as he thought he would break into tears, Poland stopped, pressing one last kiss to the back of his neck and wrapping his arms around the brunette's torso, in a sort of possessive gesture.

"Now you're like, totally mine."

And there was something in Poland's voice, in the way he spoke, that made Lithuania feel at ease. It was as if his friend had been waiting just for that, just to feel his Liet was his and only his again. And if it made Poland happy, well, it also made Lithuania very happy as well. So he smiled, closing his eyes.

"So it seems, mh?"

"Eep! L-Liet!" the smaller country gasped as his friend turned around with a fluid movement and pushed him back down onto the bed, their naked bodies crashing against each other. Both of them blushed and stifled moans at the sudden, sensual contact, but neither was willing to pull away. Poland locked his legs around Lithuania's hips again, and the taller country ran a hand along his soft, pale thigh. The blonde couldn't contain his moan this time, and he threw his head back, his hips bucking up against Lithuania's desperately. Lithuania pressed back against him, grunting, leaning in to whisper into his friend's ear:

"Y-You look so beautiful, Poland…"

"Liet…!" Poland felt his friend's hot, ragged breath against his ear, and it drove him crazy; the brunette sounded just so _hot_ like that! He squirmed as Lithuania kissed a line down his neck, shoulder and chest, his lips finding a nipple and giving it an experimental lick. "A-Ah, God…!"

"Mh…" Lithuania smirked inwardly, licking his lips before wrapping them around the sensitive pink bud, his tongue playing with it. One of Poland's hands twisted in Lithuania's hair, the other clamping over the blonde's mouth to try and stifle the embarrassing sounds he was making – which were still very audible, though, and only served to entice Lithuania further. He shifted his attentions to the other nipple, biting down on it lightly before caressing it with his tongue in a silent apology, only to do it again, over and over.

"A-Ah!" Poland gave up on trying to muffle his moans, and gripped the covers instead, pulling on them nervously, his other hand combing through Lithuania's hair and pulling the other's head down towards him at the same time. "More…" he whispered heatedly, without even realizing it. "More, Liet… Please… Ah…"

Lithuania made a playful sound, placing a kiss above Poland's heart before continuing downwards, licking a line down across Poland's belly, chuckling in the back of his throat as the other shifted and giggled a bit; ticklish, huh? The brunette stored the information in his memory for later use, but for the time being, he pressed his lips to the inside of Poland's thigh, coaxing the other into spreading his legs for him. Poland bit his lower lip, his cheeks burning as if aflame and redder than they'd ever been before.

Lithuania felt surprised at his own boldness, but he quickly scolded himself mentally. There would be no worrying, no over-thinking, no stressing himself that night. Poland whimpered, almost crying for attention, and the brunette decided to comply, kissing the underside of the blonde's throbbing need softly. Poland moaned loudly; a few pearly droplets formed at the tip and slid down his length, and Lithuania shamelessly lapped them up, feeling himself hardening in response; knowing he was the cause of Poland's pleasure and torment was too much for him.

"Mh, P-Poland…"

"H-Hurry, Liet! C-C'mon!"

Groaning softly, the brunette complied, and the blonde squeaked in a very unmanly way when he felt the wet warmth of his friend's mouth engulfing his member. He arched and cried out, pulling harshly on the covers, his knuckles going white. Lithuania smirked inwardly and trailed his tongue up and down his friend's length a few times. He pulled back after a few seconds, sucking hard on the tip, and teased the slit with his tongue, scooping up more of the pearly liquid pooling there.

Poland moaned and shivered helplessly, his brain melted by all the sensations coursing through him. He was no expert, but he had the feeling Lithuania was _too good _at this. Experienced, maybe? He furrowed his eyebrows, scolding himself mentally. No time to be thinking of that. Lithuania took him in fully again, relaxing his throat easily and moaning around him, and the vibrations made Poland arch his back, incoherent sounds mixed in with his friend's name falling from his lips.

"M-Mh, ah, L-Liet…! A-Ah, y-yes…!"

"Mh…" Lithuania placed his hands on Poland's hips, holding him down, and the blonde let out a frustrated cry, trying unsuccessfully to thrust up. He was so, _so close_, and if only Liet would let him…!

"O-Oh, God, please! Liet!"

Poland's voice was so strained and aroused, his plea so desperate, that the brunette didn't have the heart to tease him any longer – he himself was becoming a little anxious, a little impatient. He sealed his lips around Poland's member, taking him in as far as he could, and flashed him a lustful look. Poland looked down at him and shivered, throwing his head back again as his friend started sucking, softly at first, then harder and faster, mercilessly. The pleasure built up quickly, and before he knew it, the blonde was screaming his release and clawing desperately at the covers, his lithe body tensing and shivering and finally falling limp on the mattress, his chest rising and falling fast, heart beating madly inside his chest. Poland opened one eye, looking up as his friend. Lithuania, who was kneeling next to him, gave him a very un-Liet-like smirk and licked his own lips, purring softly. The blonde emitted a soft 'eep!' and looked away, cheeks bright red from both arousal and embarrassment.

"Y-You're, like s-such a t-total perv and s-stuff, L-Liet!"

"Mh?" Lithuania tilted his head to the side, his innocent smile not innocent at all. "But you're the one who came, Poland."

"S-Shut up!"

"You're so cute…"

The mattress squeaked softly as the brunette crawled on top of his friend again, kissing him deeply. Poland blushed and moaned at the distinctly salty taste in Lithuania's mouth. When they broke apart, Lithuania pressed two fingers to Poland's lips, a sheepish blush on his cheeks as the other pouted.

"Will you do the honors, or shall I do it myself?"

"That was like, totally uncalled for, Liet. I'll totally do it."

Lithuania shifted uncomfortably as Poland took both fingers in his mouth and suckled on them, coating them with saliva. He wrapped his tongue around them playfully and moaned, the sensations making the brunette shiver with want. He had been waiting for too long, and the way Poland was practically _blowing_ his fingers was unnecessarily suggestive. It was his turn to breathe heavily and twist his free hand in the covers.

"P-Po…land…"

"Mh…" Poland opened both eyes and winked at him, his hands finding Lithuania's thighs and sliding up, dangerously close to the brunette's crotch. Lithuania gasped, pulling his fingers out slowly, a trail of saliva connecting them to Poland's luscious lips – which he quickly claimed again, passionately, as his hand moved between the blonde's legs and felt around for his opening. He knew he had found it when Poland broke the kiss with an embarrassed whimper.

"L-Liet!"

"You know I have to…"

"I know, but… I-It's totally embarrassing!"

"Shh" Lithuania nuzzled the blonde's hair, kissing his sweaty forehead. "Hold onto me."

"O-Okay…" the blonde's arms wrapped themselves around the brunette's neck, and Poland squirmed and whimpered again as his friend pushed the first digit in, slowly, moving it around to get the smaller country used to the invasion.

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a few seconds, and Poland shook his head lightly, his face pressed into the crook of Lithuania's neck.

"N-No… 'S just, like, uncomfortable…"

"Relax" the taller country warned, adding another finger in, scissoring them to loosen up the tight muscles. Poland whined in pain, his fingers scratching at Lithuania's back. The brunette let out a pained yelp. "P-Poland, watch it, please!"

Poland's eyes went wide, his fingers stilling, hands shaking. _The scars. I totally forgot about them…_

"S-Sorry."

Lithuania smiled and kissed the blonde's temple, pushing his fingers in deeper and arching them lightly, brushing the smaller country's prostate. White-hot pleasure coursed through Poland's body and he let out a small scream, his hips pushing down against the invading fingers. Lithuania bit his lower lip and groaned at the erotic sight underneath him; he knew he needed his friend right then, but he couldn't stop himself from teasing him a little further, his fingers pressing and rubbing carefully over the same sweet spot until Poland's member was hard and leaking again. The blonde squirmed and begged, rendered incoherent once again, and once the fingers finally left him, he gave Lithuania a hazy look, a trail of drool coming out from his open mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

"A-Ah… L-Liet…"

"You're ready" Lithuania mumbled, eyes half-lidded and cheeks red and hot. Poland was simply too beautiful, too _sexy_, and he was past beyond needy now; he was _desperate_. Poland nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, bracing himself.

"Y-Yes…" Lithuania pressed a kiss to his neck. "M-Mh… Liet… O-Oh, OH! AH, GOD!"

Lithuania pushed in slowly, as far as he could go, and then stopped, staying very still as he kissed his friend's – _lover's?_ – face and neck, doing everything in his power to distract him from the pain. Poland panted and cried out, shifting lightly as he tried to lessen the burning feeling inside him. He knew it could've been worse – he was sure it wasn't so horrible only because it was _his Liet_ doing this. He wanted it so much…

"O-Oh…"

The brunette moaned as his friend shifted again, moving his hips a little, impatiently.

"P-Poland…"

"M-Move, Liet…"

"O-Okay…" Lithuania pulled back, and then pushed in again, moving as slowly as he could. Poland was deliciously warm and tight, and he wanted to just pound him into the mattress – but he also wanted his beloved partner to enjoy every second of it. Grabbing his friend's waist, Lithuania sat back on his ankles, pulling the other country along so that he was straddling his lap. Poland took a few seconds to realize the shift in their positions, but he smirked, pleased, when he realized he was _totally on top_. He liked this much better! He bent forward to claim his friend's lips, muffling both their cries as he started moving his hips at a much faster, rougher pace. He changed the angle a few times, and finally found his prostate again, Lithuania's member hitting it every time. Lithuania broke the kiss and tilted his head back, using his hands for leverage as he bucked up to meet his friend's thrusts.

"L-Liet!" Poland yelled, resting his forehead against Lithuania's sweaty chest, panting heavily. "L-Liet, s-so close…!"

Both increased the pace, thrusts becoming less rhythmic, more haphazard and desperate as they felt their peak coming closer.

"Poland… Oh, God…" Lithuania bit his lower lip, feeling that he could explode from all the sensations – all the raw pleasure attacking his senses. "A-Ah… I-I love you!"

And in the heat of the moment, instead of making a smartass remark or laughing it off, or making fun of his friend, Poland hugged Lithuania tighter and kissed his chest, feeling his fluttering heartbeat beneath his lips.

"L-Love you too" he gasped. "God, I love you… L-Liet… Liet!"

Poland's legs tightened around his hips, and Lithuania looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. Poland's hands were on his shoulders, the smaller body bouncing up and down on top of his own, the blonde's face twisted in a beautiful expression of pure ecstasy. Poland opened his eyes slowly, watching Lithuania just as he was watching him. The brunette reached for the blonde's member with one hand, but Poland stopped him, grabbing his hand instead and holding it tightly. Their eyes were locked, bodies still grinding insanely against each other in search of the much-desired climax.

"L-Liet, I'm…!"

"Ah! P-Poland, I-I can't…!"

"L-Li…thua…nia! A-AH!"

"P-Poland…!"

Poland clung to Lithuania as he hit his climax for the second time that night, and the brunette hugged him tightly, feeling the same ecstasy clouding his mind as he released inside his friend. They stayed like that, glued together, for a good few minutes before Lithuania pulled out and both of them collapsed back on the mattress. Lithuania immediately rolled off his friend, and yelped as he almost fell off the bed – the poor thing was too small for the both of them now that they were grown-ups. Poland wrapped an arm around Lithuania's waist and pulled him close to himself, away from the edge.

"Silly" he mumbled, his eyes sliding shut against his will. "Mh…"

"You look tired" Lithuania reached up to brush a blond bang off his friend's face, kissing his forehead afterwards. "Go to sleep, yeah?"

"Mh-hm" Poland nodded, cuddling up against Lithuania, his arm draped possessively around him. "Say you're mine, Liet."

"I'm yours" Lithuania sighed, placing his own arm around Poland as well. The blonde nodded again, already half-asleep.

"And I'm, like, totally yours, but don't tell anyone. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Poland" the brunette blushed, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's – he could say they were lover, right? – lips before settling down against him, closing his eyes.

_First thing in the morning, I'll serve him breakfast and ask him on a real date. He'll be so happy! I just hope he doesn't reject me…_

He opened one eye and looked down at his lover's peaceful sleeping face.

…_No, I know he won't reject me. I'm sure of it!_

Feeling safe like he hadn't felt in years, Lithuania drifted off to sleep as well, Poland held lovingly in his arms.

* * *

**(The author now proceeds to hide in a dark hole for the rest of the year - while she plans a NiChu smut)**


End file.
